Boîte à drabbles
by jennaly
Summary: Mauvais moments à passer pour certaines personnes. Centré sur les personnages des jeux essentiellement. Attention peut contenir quelques sous-entendus sexuels.
1. Chapter 1

**Où Gold apprend à ne pas se mêler des affaires de Green**

Silver git sur le parquet, son seul œil visible écarquillé derrière la frange trop longue qui lui cache une partie du visage. Gold de son côté n'en mène pas large tandis que Green attire une énième fois son attention sur une photo du livre que Red tient depuis le début dans ces mains. L'image, hautement indécente, n'est de loin pas la pire du recueil, mais le champion de Jadielle émet un commentaire appréciateur que le dresseur aux cheveux noir aurait préféré ne jamais entendre. Red pousse un grognement réprobateur, Green esquisse un sourire narquois puis pointe du doigt l'essentiel, explique quelques détails techniques, des fois que Gold n'ai pas compris exactement l'intérêt du dessin.

\- bien sur il faut avoir atteint un certain degré d'expérience pour tenter ce genre de position. Ajoute-t-il. Le maitre hoche la tête gravement avant de tourner la page.

-celle-là aussi est intéressante.

Gold ferme les yeux tandis que ses joues virent au cramoisis sous les regards moqueurs de ses aînés et il sent une chaleur se diffuser dans ses reins. Non et c'est juré, il ne fera plus jamais d'allusion sur la raison hypothétique pour laquelle Red squatte systématiquement l'arène de Jadielle depuis qu'il a quitté sa montagne. Plus jamais

-oh je crois que le notre petit Gold est très intéressé par ce qu'il voit. Termine impitoyablement Green.

Il espère très fort que derrière lui Silver ne soit pas en état de comprendre.


	2. Chapter 2

Où Marion apprend les vertus de la discrétion

Noctali s'étira longuement, se tourna de manière à trouver une position plus confortable sur le grand lit, puis chassant d'une patte un bout de couverture, posa sa tête sur la hanche nue de sa maîtresse.

Marion était rentrée tard d'une soirée officielle, emprisonnée dans une robe de bal bleue, corset compris, sélectionnée par Agatha. Noctali se doutait que la raison avait un rapport avec la dernière tenue en date de Marion;Un invité avait failli s'étouffer sur un canapé au caviar et Il avait fallu appeler une ambulance. Clément la racontait encore certain soir, provoquant immanquablement un ricanement de la part d'Aldo et de Koga, et un sourire difficilement réprimé de Peter.

Marion s'était donc préparée à défendre chèrement son sens de l'esthétique et de la mode, mais toutes ses protestations moururent dans sa gorge lorsque la doyenne pénétra dans sa chambre escortée de deux ectoplasmas. Noctali réprima un frissonnement.

La couverture glissa, la dresseuse grogna tâtonnant au hasard pour la récupérer. Le pokémon ténèbres observa avec méfiance la main s'emparer de l'oreiller et le ramener jusqu'à la poitrine puis estimant que le risque de strangulation devenait faible, il se blotti contre le corps endormi.

Il fut tiré d'un demi-sommeil par un flash l'aveuglant, foudroya Clément du regard puis se roula en boule et s'endormi.

OOO

Marion sirotait un café noir lorsqu'Aldo débarqua sur la terrasse.

-Aujourd'hui on s'entraîne, j'ai trouvé un bon coin pas trop loin.

Marion haussa un sourcil, se prépara à sortir une excuse parfaitement injustifiée pour rester tranquille le reste de la journée, mais son plan fut court-circuité lorsque le champion lui agita sous le nez une photo.

-A moins que tu ne veuille que toute la ligue sache que tu dors nue avec tes pokémons.

Marion haussa les épaules, vaguement irritée.

-et alors ?

-Marion, commença Aldo d'un ton concilient, la poképhilie est peut-être tolérée par la loi, mais cela reste quand même un peu tabou.

Marion s'étrangla sur son café

-tu pourrais avoir des problèmes si ça venait à se savoir.

Aldo laissa sa collègue digérer la nouvelle et l'aida charitablement à reprendre sa respiration en lui décollant les omoplates.

-N'importe quoi, j'étais juste trop épuisé pour me changer hier soir, Marion pris une grande inspiration, d'abord tous le monde ici dors avec ses pokémons.

-Je ne mets pas les miens dans mon lit.

Marion laisse échapper un ricanement.

-ce n'est pas comme si tu avais beaucoup de place non plus, ton lit est minuscule, on sait tous que Clément roupille avec flagadoss et lippoutou et si on pouvait surprendre Koga et Peter endormis, je suis certaine qu'ils ne seraient pas seuls.

Aldo hoche la tête.

-Je ne sais pas pour notre ninja, mais c'est vrai pour Peter.

Marion pousse un cri de victoire.

-toutefois aucun d'entre eux ne s'affiche à 11h00 passé, nu, la couverture par terre et avec un pokémon dans une position compromettante.

-Noctali est frileux. Rétorqua la jeune fille boudeuse.

Aldo secoue la tête affligé.

-et alors ? Demande finalement Marion car le sujet commence à la lasser et elle n'est pas dupe que son collègue la fait tourner en bourrique depuis le début.

-Notre maître m'a suggéré de planifier un stage d'entrainement d'une semaine pour t'apprendre les bienfaits de la discrétion.

Marion envisage sérieusement de trucider le photographe. Qui n'est certainement pas Aldo, il l'aurait réveillé directement. Peter pénètre rarement dans sa chambre et il aurait plutôt verrouillé la porte, ce qui ne laisse que Koga et Clément. Ce genre de coup fourré est typique du ninja, mais Clément en est tout autant capable.

Aldo semble suivre le cours de ses pensées.

-Tu enquêteras plus tard, on est en train de prendre du retard.

Marion roule les yeux marmonne une vague réponse puis se lève découragée.

\- Tu ne me diras pas qui c'est ?

Aldo esquisse un sourire, puis s'étrangle lorsque son regard se pose à l'extrémité du t-shirt de Marion.

-Et arrête de te balader en culotte.


	3. Chapter 3

Epopée médiévale.

Pour la défense de Marion, elle était dans un état de fatigue avancé lorsqu'elle accepta de faire partie de l'escorte chargée de sauver la princesse Célesta retenue prisonnière par un féroce dragon, dans le château des montagnes d'argent. La veille avait été le théâtre d'un concours de boissons entre les chevaliers, car le mauvais temps avait forcé tous le monde à se réfugier à l'auberge. Marion s'était donc couché à peine une heure avant que le chevalier psychique ne défonce sa porte pour la tirer du lit.

Elle avait bien plaidé en faveur de quelques heures de sursit, mais Clément s'était montré intraitable.

De ce fait Marion n'avait que peu retenu le contenu de la conversation et se retrouva dans un état de confusion total lorsque le capitaine de la garde la félicita de sa décision et lui donna une accolade avec un enthousiasme qui ne collait pas au personnage.

Estimant que plus rien ne requérait sa présence, Marion retourna se coucher. La réalité la frappa à son réveil au milieu de l'après-midi et c'est à ce moment qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter des conséquences de son acte.

-On est chargé d'escorter Peter jusqu'au Mont Argent.

Clément de cacha même pas sa jubilation lorsque Marion réalisa dans quel guêpier elle venait de se mettre, lui avait été désigné d'office c'était injuste.

Pas que la mission les effraient, loin de là. Peter était un homme compétent dans son domaine, certainement pas un lâche qui laissait ses hommes combattre à sa place, puis en récoltait tous les honneurs par la suite. Le problème était plutôt qu'être à ses côtés s'accompagnait toujours d'un lot de problèmes et les demoiselles prétendument en détresse lorsqu'il passait à proximité faisaient partie des moindres.

-A ce propos, la dame qui traverse la cours, ce ne serait pas sa dernière conquête ?

Marion acquiesça nerveusement et les deux chevaliers se hâtèrent aussi discrètement que possible de se mettre à couvert avant que la duchesse éplorée ne les repère et leur demande pourquoi diable son dernier cavalier se montrait aussi distant.

Marion ne tenait pas à lui expliquer que Peter l'avait invité à danser durant le dernier bal uniquement pour satisfaire le protocole. Il faut dire que pour un homme aussi séduisant, le capitaine de la garde était complètement à côté de la plaque concernant les relations sociales. Cela rendait d'autant plus suspect son intérêt soudain pour cette mission de sauvetage.

Ces craintes se renforcèrent le jour du départ, Peter traversait la cours en sifflotant tenant son galopa par la bride.

-En route compagnons, l'aventure n'attend que nous.

Peter arborait un air trop ravi pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Marion échangea un regard alarmé avec Clément

-Il a mis des herbes euphorisantes dans son thé ?

Clément hausa les épaules perdu, il tira sur les rênes de son galopa pour rester à sa hauteur.

-je n'en sais rien, il est dans cet état depuis que le roi lui a parlé de cette mission, il s'est même porté volontaire pour ramener la princesse dans son pays.

-C'est louche

-Si ce n'était pas Peter, je dirais qu'il est amoureux.

-Connaissant le personnage, c'est impossible.

Marion hocha catégoriquement la tête.

OOO

-Bon tout s'explique.

Marion ne se donna pas la peine de répondre envisageant sérieusement de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche. La bataille avait été destructrice, sitôt arrivé sur les lieux, Peter avec lancé un joyeux « je m'en occupe » et s'était lancé euphorique dans la bataille contre le gardien du lieu avec ses deux dracos.

A présent Clément s'occupait de la princesse Célesta, lui assurant qu'elle serait bientôt de retour dans son pays, dans la foulée il essayait tant bien que mal de la convaincre que vouloir épouser Peter n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Peter qui après la bataille avait définitivement décidé d'apprivoiser le dracaufeu qui gardait le château.

Parmi tous les problèmes inévitables qui lui tombait dessus lorsqu'elle voyageait avec son capitaine, Marion l'affirmait, le pire était sa foutu passion pour tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un dragon.


	4. Chapter 4

Entretien d'embauche à la ligue pokémon 1

-Recalé. Déclare Agatha avec un mépris évident.

Le dresseur épuisé laisserait presque échapper un gémissement soulagé lorsqu'il s'incline et quitte la salle d'entretien où la doyenne de la ligue et ses deux ectoplasmas l'ont mis à l'épreuve.

En passant par le terrain d'entraînement, il se dirige vers Aldo qui semble avoir finit de tester les candidats à la première épreuve, il secoue la tête à la question muette du combattant.

-Je suis recalé.

Aldo paraît d'autant plus désappointé que le dresseur semble soulagé de ce fait. Il le regarde partir avec déception, un dresseur si prometteur, puis se tourne vers son dernier challenger.

-Navré, mais tu manque encore de force et de techniques, tu pourras revenir postuler dans quelques années.

-Bien maître.

Aldo fait signe à tygnon de venir, il remarque à ce moment que Peter descend sur le terrain.

-On a trouvé un remplaçant ? demande-t-il avec espoir. Parce que mine de rien cela fait deux mois que les postulants se massent au plateau indigo et il n'y a encore personne qui ait pu résister à l'épreuve que consiste un entretient avec leur doyenne.

-apparemment non, aucun ne vaut le poste d'après Agatha.

Peter soupire à cours d'idée pour faciliter le recrutement de nouveaux membres au sein de l'élite, puis s'assied sur la première marche des gradins.

-J'ai encore essayé de convaincre Red de revenir, même temporairement, mais il refuse. Dit-il soudain.

Aldo esquisse un sourire.

-Les techniques de formation d'Agatha découragerait n'importe qui, et avec toute cette administration…

Ce n'est un secret pour personne qu'Aldo évite avec diligence toute interaction avec la paperasse.

-Olga qui prend un congé maternité presque en même temps et Agatha qui compte prendre sa retraite dès que les effectifs seront complets.

-il faudrait la convaincre de prendre sa retraite tout de suite, cela faciliterait le plan : remplissage des effectifs. Grogne Aldo.

Le dresseur de dragon esquisse un sourire amusé, puis laisse le silence revenir. Le terrain est désert et l'ambiance est agréable, Aldo est l'une des rares personnes avec laquelle il est à l'aise dans la ligue, les deux femmes l'ayant toujours considéré comme un gamin.

-il faut prendre la chose du bon côté. Déclare le dresseur de pokémon combat interrompant les pensées de son interlocuteur.

Peter hausse un sourcil perplexe.

-au moins on a toujours un maitre. Lance-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Peter de jure pas, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui en manque, il a toujours détesté les charges protocolaires qui vont de paire avec le titre de champion et ça ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Sauf peut-être pour Red lorsqu'il lui a donné sa place.


	5. Chapter 5

Entretien d'embauche à la ligue pokémon 2

-C'est bon t'es accepté. Grogne Agatha.

Koga finit de remplir le document, le pose sur un des nombreux tas déjà présent sur la table, puis se lève.

Cela fait bien longtemps que la ligue n'avait pas pu compter sur un élément masculin un tant soit peu organisé, Olga est la seule à remplir correctement ses obligations, Aldo les ignore simplement et Peter n'est zélé que lorsqu'elle le surveille.

Agatha valide l'entretient, jauge d'un coup d'œil appréciateur la forme du champion d'arène. Il tient encore debout sans aide, c'est rare.

-Il ne te reste qu'à voir Peter.

Le maitre de la ligue est relativement surpris lorsqu'il fait entrer Koga dans son bureau, il connait bien le champion de Parmanie pour avoir passé une partie de son adolescence à faire les quatre-cents coups avec lui durant son voyage initiatique Certes il l'a perdu de vue dernièrement mais…

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Sans doute puisque je suis là pour passer un entretient pour la troisième place au sien du conseil.

La surprise et la joie dansent un instant dans les prunelle du jeune dracologue, avant que l'inquiétude ne les remplace.

-tu dois d'abord passer voir Agatha.

Koga savoure avec perfidie l'expression stupéfiée de son ami lorsqu'il pose les documents attestant du fait qu'Aldo ET Agatha l'ont jugé apte à intégrer la ligue.

Peter n'arrive pas à se retenir de sourire. Il feuillète les documents sans les voir, puis reporte son attention sur le champion de Parmanie. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il ne devinerait jamais son état d'épuisement avancé. Il doit absolument le ménager.

-tu peux t'asseoir, je vais préparer du thé et sortir les papiers.

Koga relâche sa respiration un peu soulagé de pouvoir se détendre. Apparemment l'entretient sera informel. Il s'assied plus confortablement et accepte le breuvage avec gratitude. Lorsque Peter dépose devant lui une pile de documents de nature administrative, il hausse un sourcil.

-venant d'Agatha je comprend, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé de ta part une épreuve comme ça. Il prend le premier formulaire avec un soupire résigné.

-ne t'inquiète pas. Répond très vite Peter, je m'occupe de remplir la moitié.

Koga ne proteste même pas quand au degré de favoritisme dont il semble être la cible, il est trop fatigué pour ça, trop fatigué même pour se rendre compte avant de signer, qu'il a rempli le premier formulaire de nomination de l'élite.

Il prend une grande inspiration.

-Tu valide l'entretient comme ça, sans test.

Son vis-à-vis ne s'interrompt même pas d'écrire pour lui répondre.

-j'ai été formé par Agatha après mon admission, donc si tu peux la contenter sachant qu'aucun candidat n'y est parvenu depuis deux mois, tu as l'endurance et la motivation nécessaire pour le poste, par ailleurs je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est largement à ta portée, donc… Peter lève les yeux et les plonge dans ceux de Koga.

-Pas d'épreuve pour toi.

L'ex champion de Parmanie cache son étonnement sous un rictus amusé.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à un tel traitement de faveur de ta part.

-Ne te fait pas d'idée.

Comme si il allait prendre le risque de perdre le seul candidat qui se présente devant lui depuis le début des sélections.

Avec la ligue qui travaille en sous-effectif il risquerait une émeute.


	6. Chapter 6

Entretien d'embauche à la ligue pokémon 3

Agatha fusille du regard les documents portant le sceau du maitre de la ligue, elle comprend mieux que Peter ait prétexté tout à l'heure un rendez-vous urgent pour échapper à cette réunion.

La doyenne jette un coup d'œil au seul document la concernant et retient un juron bien senti. La procédure de nomination des deux postulants a été étonnement rapide quand on connait sa lenteur habituelle. Agatha pourrait tout de même croire à une coïncidence, mais que le papier annonçant que sa mise en retraite est effective dans les 30 jours après réception étant donné que les effectifs de la ligue sont remplis, c'est beaucoup trop louche.

Assis autour de la table Koga et Aldo affichent des mines bien trop neutres pour ne pas sembler suspecte. L'absence de Peter, seule personne pouvant interrompre la procédure à ce niveau, l'est également.

Agatha regarde encore une fois Marion qui affiche un décolleté un peu trop plongeant, Clément qui semble totalement à l'ouest de la conversation et se jure que ceux qui ont complotés cette mutinerie vont morfler.


	7. Chapter 7

Discussions familiales.

De l'avis du personnel de Devon SàRL, le directeur est une personne cultivée et consciencieuse. Il prête une oreille attentive à chaque employé sans tenir compte de sa place dans la hiérarchie et cherche activement des solutions aux problèmes qui lui sont posés. Par ailleurs, il possède un esprit incisif doublé d'une grande imagination qui lui ont permis de concevoir de nombreux articles font la renommée de l'entreprise.

De l'avis du personnel de Devon SàRL, le fils du directeur est une personne discrète presque timide. Certes il ne passe que rarement à Mérouville maintenant qu'il est à la tête de la ligue, mais autrefois il ne manquait jamais de venir travailler quelques semaines dans l'entreprise lorsqu'il revenait de ses voyages à travers le monde, proposant des nouvelles conceptions avec un sens du détail qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de son père.

De l'avis du personnel de Devon SàRL, le directeur et son fils sont, pris séparément, des personnes plutôt calmes et posées avec un grand sens des responsabilités.

Ensemble par contre, ils sont plutôt… passionnés.

\- une vraie rareté, commente M. Stone armé d'une loupe. Le sourire qui dévore son visage et ses yeux pétillants détrompent son calme apparent.

La secrétaire qui essaie vainement d'attirer son attention ne serait de toute façon pas dupe.

-cette inclusion de l'ambre est forcément une méga-gemme, malheureusement c'est impossible de dire laquelle.

-le recouvrement de l'ambre est trop épais et opaque, mais le briser pour en extraire la pierre serait du gâchis.

Steven acquiesce.

-je suis bien d'accord, d'ailleurs cet ambre est spécialement beau.

-tu m'avais parlé d'une grotte sous-marine reliée au continent à proximité de Nénucrique. Demande soudain M Stone avec un air pensif. Son fils ouvre brusquement un carnet de note noir, repoussant négligemment d'une main une mèche de cheveux rebelle alors que de l'autre il sort une carte pour la lui montrer.

De l'avis de la secrétaire particulière du président de Devon SàRL, les rencontres entre les deux hommes sont un vrai calvaire lorsqu'elles ont lieu au sein de l'entreprise. Avec un soupir de désespoir, elle jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, cela ne fera que trois heures que son chef disserte avec son fils adoré sur ce morceau de caillou orange qu'elle-même balancerait volontiers par la fenêtre. Elle garde cette dernière idée en réserve, peut-être ainsi cesseraient-ils d'ignorer ses rappels quant à une certaine réunion qui devrait commencer… il y a une heure.

Rétrospectivement les lubies des deux hommes, aussi contraignantes soient-elles ne sont pas dénuées d'avantages. Ce genre de discussion donnera sans doute naissance à de nouvelles idées technologiques dans un futur relativement proche, ne serait-ce que pour faciliter les explorations insensées de Steven. La secrétaire est bien consciente que la moitié des produits mis en vente par la société ont été créés par le président spécialement pour aider son fils durant son voyage initiatique.

De ce point de vue, la perspective d'une nouvelle gamme de produit est finalement plus intéressante que cette réunion qu'il faudra de toute façon reporter.

-entendu, je prépare mon sac et j'arrive.

Elle a certainement mal entendu.

Lorsque le président de Devon SàRL confirme d'une voie anormalement surexcitée qu'il envisage de fermer l'entreprise deux semaines pour faire de la plongée sous-marine faisant fit de toutes ses obligations, sa secrétaire s'autorise à intervenir de façon plus brutale.


	8. Chapter 8

Filature

Damien accéléra brutalement, manqua une marche de l'escalier principal et se rattrapa difficilement à la rampe. Le temps qu'il relève les yeux, l'ombre qui le précédait de quelques mètres en profita pour disparaître.

-merde, il nous a semés.

Grahyèna acquiesça avec un gémissement plaintif.

-Bon… il ne fait aucun doute qu'il se rend à la maison de combat.

L'expert en pokémons ténèbres soupira, l'ouverture de l'atoll de combat était une excellente chose il ne le niait pas, mais cette île avait un peu trop d'effet à son gout sur les maitres pokémon en manque de challenger.

-c'est pire qu'une attaque attraction.

Damien continua l'ascension plus lentement, son irritation se dissipant au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de ce qui s'apparentait au paradis des dresseurs.

Grahyèna esquissa un sourire narquois et poussa son dresseur du museau pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

-je sais, je sais, on n'est pas là pour s'amuser, Steven tu va me le payer.

La halle était bondée, le champion hésita sérieusement à se cogner la tête contre le mur quand son pokémon perdit la trace du fugitif. Cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que le comportement de son supérieur avait changé, autrefois il n'y avait que la recherche de minéraux qui pouvait le faire déserter la ligue, mais à présent il semblait perpétuellement dans ses pensées.

-j'veux bien comprendre qu'il n'y ait pas de dresseur potable à Eternara et qu'il s'ennuie, mais là il exagère.

Grahyèna s'avança tant bien que mal dans la foule avec un regard envieux en direction du stade. Il commençait lui aussi à déplorer le manque de combats valables. Les entraînements à la longue ça devenait ennuyeux d'autant plus qu'il connaissait tous les pokémons de l'élite. Alors qu'ici… avec tous ces dresseurs venus du monde entier…

Une main sur sa tête stoppa nette ses réflexions.

\- non Grahyèna, il y a du travail à la ligue.

Damien préféra rappeler son pokémon avant que celui-ci ne prenne le parti de Steven et insiste pour s'inscrire.

Aragon les étriperait.

Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant ses chances de retrouver le maître avant qu'il ne s'inscrive s'amenuisaient de seconde en seconde, il se verrait donc contraint de patienter en spectateur jusqu'à ce que son supérieur perde ce qui pouvait prendre du temps.

-bon bien tant qu'à faire. Grommela-t-il à l'intention de la pokéball qui frétillait d'anticipation. Puisqu'il était de toute façon obligé d'attendre, Damien s'avança tranquillement vers les guichets d'inscriptions.


	9. Chapter 9

Demande de fonds

La soirée n'avait pas très bien commencé, c'est sûr qu'un gala de charité n'est jamais très animé d'autant que la musique classique n'est pas vraiment la spécialité de Marion. Cependant proposer des morceaux plus modernes avait failli conduire à l'incident diplomatique deux heures plus tôt et son supérieur l'avait incité à se tenir tranquille.

Bien décidé à montrer à Peter qu'elle n'était plus une gamine, la dresseuse s'était résolue à concentrer son énergie sur la mission du jour; obtenir des fonds pour la construction d'un centre d'accueil pour pokémons maltraités et abandonnés.

Elle lâcha néanmoins avec soulagement la main de son cavalier du moment, un cinquantenaire dont les doigts avaient tendance à descendre régulièrement jusqu'à ses fesses durant la valse. Marion ne croyait pas à l'excuse de la faiblesse musculaire, mais supposait que le chèque qu'elle avait obtenu en contrepartie le valait bien. Elle jeta un coup d'œil machinal en direction de la terrasse où Peter avait fuit, sans doute poursuivi par quelques veuves fortunées.

Un petit passage au buffet lui permis de faire le plein d'énergie avant d'être happé sur la piste par un éminent personnage d'âge plus que respectable. Marion réussi tant bien que mal à composer un sourire enthousiasme, Peter aurait été fier d'elle, et enchaîna aussitôt avec adresse sur son projet alternant plaidoyer et sourires enjôleurs.

-il y a moyen de s'arranger, j'ai justement laissé mon chéquier dans une des chambres de l'étage.

Marion en doutait fortement mais le montant proposé était trop intéressant pour qu'elle le laisse passer, pas si elle voulait impressionner Peter et accessoirement le reste de la ligue. Parce que mine de rien être la seule représentante féminine de l'élite se traduisait par une sous-estimation chronique de ses capacités. Elle allait leur montrer à tous que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle commettait de temps à autres quelques maladresses qu'il fallait pour autant la considérer comme quantité négligeable.

Même si cela ne l'enchantait pas de devoir jouer le jeu de la séduction avec un vieux pervers, sachant qu'elle avait été obligé de venir sans ses pokémons.

Elle se laissa entraîner hors de la salle, refusant poliment les invitations à danser des quelques vieillard qui se rapprochaient déjà. La main qui serrait plus sa fesse que sa taille la dérangeait au moins autant que le sourire satisfait de son cavalier, mais elle se força à ne rien laisser paraître.

Dans la chambre elle prit volontiers place à la table en face de son interlocuteur, se mordant la langue pour ne rien dire quand il sortit son chéquier de son complet.

-Je songerais presque à augmenter mon offre.

-vous êtes un homme très généreux. Minauda Marion, elle accepta sans trop de répulsion le frottement de la jambe de son vis-à-vis sur la sienne et refréna la pulsion meurtrière qui monta en elle.

Une fois le chèque dûment rempli et signé, elle fut bloqué dans sa tentative de battre en retraite.

-je vais faire monter une bouteille pour fêter ça.

Excellente idée pensa la championne, elle méritait bien une récompense pour son dur labeur.

000

-je dois descendre. Protesta Marion les joues rouge, l'esprit confus et le corps en ébullition. Elle tenta de repousser les mains qui s'attardaient un peu trop dans son décolleté, mais ses gestes étaient trop imprécis.

-vous devriez rester vous reposer ici, vous n'avez pas l'air très en forme.

Les mains revinrent pétrir ses fesses malgré ses protestations et personne n'entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Par contre ils l'entendirent très nettement claquer dans le dos du nouvel arrivant.

-Peter. Souffla Marion avec tant de soulagement qu'elle en oublia l'amertume du début de la soirée. Elle tenta de se défaire de la prise du vieil homme sans plus de succès, mais presque aussitôt le dracologue intervint et elle s'affala sur lui dans le but non avoué de se mettre à l'abri, elle penserait à sa fierté de lendemain.

Elle ne comprit pas grand-chose du reste de la conversation, devina plus ou moins que son supérieur était furieux pour une raison qu'elle ne parvenait pas à expliquer avec l'alcool qui lui embrumait la cervelle.

-j'ai récolté pas mal d'argent tu sais. Murmura-t-elle une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

-c'est la dernière fois que je t'emmène avec moi.

Marion leva la tête avec incompréhension, le visage du maitre exprimait une telle fureur qu'elle croisa machinalement les mains sur sa poitrine, notant au passage que le corset avait été partiellement délassé.

-t'es méchant, j'ai travaillé dur toute la soirée.

Il ne répondit rien et l'entraina hors du bâtiment.

Il faisait froid, elle était fatiguée et en plus ses pieds refusaient de lui obéir, finalement elle se laissa tomber à genou en grelottant.

-Marion lève-toi.

-peu pas.

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Peter revenir sur ses pas, une cape de fourrure tomber sur ses épaules et les bras musclés du dracologue la soulever. Une fois bien blotti contre son torse, elle bailla sans retenu, le reste pouvait bien attendre le lendemain... non ?


	10. Chapter 10

Un amour de pokémon fée

Le pokémon a visiblement été abandonné sitôt après son évolution. L'infirmière Joëlle aimerait bien qu'il soit transféré dans le parc de la ville suivante, elle-même est débordée par le nombre de patients requérant ses soins. Le ranger ne peut pas s'en charger, il y a eu un éboulement dans la montagne et il est déjà en retard.

L'attention du pauvre pokémon est attirée par deux hommes assis à une table, ils ont stoppé leurs discussions et l'un d'entre eux lui sourit gentiment.

Quand l'infirmière décide d'effectuer le transfert par pokéball, il décide tout naturellement de se réfugier vers la seule personne qui semble lui accorder de l'attention.

-je m'en occupe.

L'infirmière Joëlle embarrassée s'excuse du dérangement, le ranger semble estomaqué.

Le nymphali par contre est radieux.

000

-Il doit me rester quelques baies dans le sac marmonne Peter en grattouillant le pokémon derrière l'oreille.

Dans la forêt nymphali sautille de droite à gauche, mais au moindre bruit suspect revient bien vite vers la présence rassurante des deux hommes.

Steven avance plus lentement, il s'attarde particulièrement sur la composition du relief géologique. Le pokémon ne comprend pas trop, mais comme ça semble lui faire plaisir, il lui rapporte les petites pierres qu'il trouve (l'autre humain semble trouver ça drôle).

La joie du pokémon est contagieuse, lorsqu'il enroule son ruban autour de son poignet, Steven ressent un élan de tendresse le submerger, mais quand il remarque que nymphali s'est également accroché à Peter avec une œillade complice, il se sent rougir.


End file.
